The flames of legend
by Blackthornx
Summary: Twinfire never thought she would one day have to lead LakeClan. When Reedsplash, a rogue who was kicked out of LakeClan kills Rabbitstar and takes over the clan, Twinfire takes her clanmates to better place.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. All the credit goes to her.

* * *

Twinkit yawned. She had been trapped in the nursery for what had seemed to be forever. Her sister, Featherkit, was squirming around beside her. "Mommy, can we go outside?" Twinkit asked. "No, dear. It's Leafbare." Her mother sighed. "Oh come on, Violetbreeze, let them go outside. It gives them a chance to explore!" Leopardfur said. "Oh, alright. But be careful!" Violetbreeze nudged her kits out of the nursery.

Twinkit plunged into the snow. It felt cold under her paws. "Come on, Featherkit! Let's go!" Twinkit squealed exitedly. "But it's cold!" Featherkit protested. Twinkit felt something lift her off the ground. Her father was staring down at her, his green eyes shining with amusement. "The snow is too deep for you, Twinkit." He carried her back into the nursery, with Featherkit padding beside them. Her father placed her gently down beside her mother. "Thank you, Ashclaw." Violetbreeze said, purring. Ashclaw nuzzled her. "You're welcome, Violetbreeze." Rabbitstar's voice echoed across the camp. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Ashclaw padded out of the nursery. Violetbreeze and Leopardfur followed. Violetbreeze beckoned her kits over to her with her tail. "Come on, little ones. We don't want to keep Rabbitstar waiting!" Twinkit tumbled out of the nursery. She clumsily followed her mother. Featherkit was sitting beside Troutkit, Leopardfur's kit. "Come on, Twinkit! Rabbitstar's gonna talk!" Featherkit squealed.

"Cats of LakeClan, I believe it is time for 2 of our apprentices to become warriors. Webpaw and Grasspaw, come here." He beckoned the two apprentices with his tail. "Webpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Webfoot. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty. Serve your clan well." He continued. "Grasspaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Grassfire. Serve your clan well. The two warriors dipped their heads to their leader and padded over to the warriors' den to start making their nests. "Come on, Twinkit! Let's go play!" Featherkit squealed.

6 moons later, Twinkit and Featherkit had became apprentices. Twinpaw's mentor was the LakeClan deputy, Raincloud. Featherpaw wanted to be a medicine cat, so, Brightwish was going to train Featherpaw to become a medicine cat.

Twinpaw went down by the lake to learn how to swim. Troutpaw and his mentor, Grassfire, came with her. It was windy. The lake had a small current. "Alright, Twinpaw. Use your front legs to start swimming, and use your hind legs to propel yourself forward." Raincloud instructed. Twinpaw did as she was told, but she didn't think she could do it. She began to sink. "Help me!" She wailed. "You have to learn to swim. Swim back to shore, and then we'll practice diving." Raincloud sighed. Troutpaw was already gliding through the water. "Great job, Troutpaw!" Grassfire praised his apprentice. Twinpaw smiled. **_'_**_I don't need to swim back to shore' _She thought. She swam around, trying to find the perfect spot to dive. She found a spot that was clear. No rocks or reeds. Perfect. She dove underwater. But what she didn't know, was that there was a very strong current underwater.

"Where is Twinpaw?" Raincloud asked, worried about his apprentice. Grassfire scanned the lake. He suddenly saw a black cat swimming around underwater. "There she is!" Grassfire yowled.

Twinpaw churned around in the water, unable to swim against the strong current. In seconds, she was swept away.

Grassfire's eyes widened. "No!" He yowled. He dove into the water, desperatley trying to get to Twinpaw before it was too late. He slammed his body against the current, moving closer towards Twinpaw. It wasn't long until he saw the small she-cat, nearly unconsious in the water. He quickly grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her out of the water.

Twinpaw coughed. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. Brightwish and Violetbreeze were leaning over her. "Will she be alright?" Violetbreeze questioned. "Yes. Although she may be in shock." Brightwish replied. "We should let her rest." Brightwish added as she led Violetbreeze out of the Medicine den. Twinpaw closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a soft, gentle voice. "Hello Twinpaw." She opened her eyes. Grassfire was gazing down at her. She blushed. "Hi Grassfire." She said.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Rabbitstar yowled.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.

* * *

Twinpaw limped out of the Medicine den, and sat beside her sister. Grassfire sat behind her. "Cats of LakeClan, I have held a clan meeting today to-" He was cut off by Featherpaw. "Rabbitstar, watch out!" She yowled. Behind him, Reedsplash was up a tree, with her claws unsheathed. Before Rabbitstar could turn around, Reedsplash jumped out of the tree, killing Rabbitstar with one swift bite to the neck. "Rabbitstar!" Leopardfur wailed, grieving for her mate. Raincloud lunged at Reedsplash, but she was too clever. She slashed Raincloud's chest. He fell to the ground, dead.

Grassfire growled. "Troutpaw, go get the queens out of the nursery. They will help carry the kits." He ordered. Troutpaw nodded, and padded off towards the nursery. "I'll evacuate the elders." Grassfire said, padding off. Featherpaw padded up to Reedsplash, her eyes filled with anger and fear. "How dare you kill Rabbitstar and Raincloud!" She yowled. Reedsplash circled her. "Featherpaw, that's what I do. There has to be at least one cat who kills other cats, right?" Reedsplash said. Featherpaw hissed and clawed her eye. Reedsplash yowled in pain. "I'll kill you for that, you little brat!" Featherpaw ran down highrock, trying to get to the lake. Reedsplash followed her. Twinpaw was watching, her eyes wide in shock. Reedspalsh made a flying leap, landing on Featherpaw. Twinpaw heard a snap. Reedsplash had killed Featherpaw. "NO!" Twinpaw yowled. Brightwish tackled Reedsplash, avenging her dead apprentice. While the two she-cats were fighting, Grassfire padded back into camp. "Come on, Twinpaw. We have to go. All the others are down by the EarthClan border." He explained. "No! I have to stay and help Brightwish!" Twinpaw wailed, looking over at the two fighting she-cats. "Twinpaw, we have to go. Leave her." He said sternly. "No!" She wailed. Grassfire picked her up by the scruff and carried her away. Twinpaw thrashed around, trying to get free from his strong grip. "Let me go!" She yowled. He wouldn't listen. "Let me go!" She repeated. Grassfire continued to go down the path to where his clanmates were waiting. When they got to the EarthClan border, Grassfire gently put her down on the grass. "Grassfire, some of our warriors have gone to join Reedsplash." Troutpaw said. "How many?" Grassfire asked, concerned. " only have 3 warriors, and we no longer have any kits." Troutpaw said. "Where are all the kits?" Grassfire asked, worried. "All the queens except for Leopardfur and Violetbreeze left to join Reedsplash with their kits." Troutpaw explained.

"We'll have to travel down to the gorge. No cat occupies it, and we're a safe distance away from LakeClan." Grassfire said. "Then we'll choose a leader and deputy, and wait until we get more kits to choose a medicine cat." Grassfire said. "Good plan." Troutpaw said.

They traveled to the gorge. The gorge was short, but wide. Forests lined the top of the gorge, and a river flowed through it, separating into many pools of water. Grassfire led the way down into the gorge. "So who will be leader?" Troutpaw asked. "Twinpaw." Grassfire said. "What? She's not even a warrior!" Violetbreeze said. "Her warrior name is Twinfire. I'll take her to the Moonstone tonight." Grassfire said, looking over at Twinfire.

Twinfire padded up the hill to the Moonstone. Rabbitstar or Brightwish never took her to the Moonstone before. She padded up to the Moonstone and touched it with her nose. Silvery mist swirled around her. Nine cats approached her, their paws glittering silver as they approached.


	3. Chapter 3

The first life she recieved was from Rabbitstar. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well." Rabbitstar stepped back. Rabbitstar was replaced by Raincloud. "With this life I give you Courage. Use it when all hope seems lost." He stepped back. Next was Brightwish. "Brightwish!" I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!" Twinfire wailed. "It's alright. I served my clan long enough." Brightwish reassured her. "With this life I give you hope. Use it in the darkest days." Brightwish stepped back. Larkfeather was next. "With this life I give you endurance. Use it when even all your strength is lost." She stepped back. Salmonfur was next. "With this life I give you humor. Use it to lighten the spirits of your clanmates." Goosetail gave Twinfire her 6th life. "With this life I give you wisdom. Use it when you make the hardest decisions." Sunfish was next. "With this life I give you Sympathy and understanding. Use it well." Her 8th life was given to her by Sparrowclaw. "With this life I give you Determination. Use it well." He stepped back. Who would give Twinfire her last life? A white she-cat padded up to her. "Featherpaw!" Twinfire yowled. "I will walk with you in your dreams, Twinfire." Featherpaw said. "With this life I give you love. Use it to protect your clanmates." She said. "Why did you give my love for my last life?" Twinstar asked. "I know more than you think, Twinstar." Featherpaw winked, and stepped back.

Twinstar and Grassfire padded back to camp. Troutpaw had already found enough dens: The medicine den, the warriors' den, the apprentices' den, the elders' den, the nursery and the leader's den. Twinstar padded swiftly up onto Highrock. "Let all cats gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled. The whole clan gathered at Highrock. "I have been given nine lives by StarClan. I am now Twinstar." Her clan yowled her name proudly. "I do not know what our clan will be called. Do any of you have any suggestions?" Twinstar asked. Troutpaw jumped up and down. "Oh, I know! How about IceClan?" He suggested. "We live in a gorge, mouse-brain. There is no ice here, its too hot." Ashclaw growled. "How about NightClan?" Leopardfur suggested. "NightClan sounds nice." Twinstar said, purring. "Cats of NightClan, I will now choose my new deputy." Twinstar pointed to Grassfire with her tail. "Grassfire, you have served your clan long and hard. You deserve to be deputy." Twinstar said. Grassfire dipped his head. "I'm honored, Twinstar." She continued. "Troutpaw, I believe it is time to recieve your warrior name." Troutpaw padded up onto Highrock, eager to recieve his warrior name. "I, Twinstar leader of NightClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She continued. "Troutpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Twinstar asked. Troutpaw's voice rang out clearly across the gorge. "I do." Twinstar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Troutpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Troutfur. StarClan honors your energy and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of NightClan." Twinstar rested her muzzle on Troutfur's head. Troutfur licked her shoulder, then stepped back. "Troutfur! Troutfur!" The whole clan yowled his name with pride.

"Troutfur, you will lead the hunting patrol. Take Leopardfur and Ashclaw with you." He ordered. "What about Violetbreeze?" Troutfur asked. "Violetbreeze is expecting Ashclaw's kits. She will not be able to attend any border patrols until her kits are old enough to stay in the nursery without her." Grassfire explained.

Grassfire padded into Twinstar's den. "Twinstar, do you want to go on a border patrol with me?" He asked. "Sure." She replied. They patrolled the border near the caves. It started to rain. "Come on, let's go into that cave before our pelts get soaked!" He yowled. Twinstar hesitated. She didn't think it was a good idea. But, it was raining out. Twinstar curled up on the cold, hard cave floor. "Are you cold?" Grassfire asked. He moved closer to her. She moved away from him. "Twinstar..." He said, concerned. She started to shiver. She would've been better off curled up next to Grassfire, but she didn't want to take any chances. "Twinstar, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. I don't mind." He said. "Twinstar, I l-" Grassfire was cut off by squeaking. A group of rats were in the cave. One of the rats bit Grassfire's tail. Grassfire yowled in pain and hit the rat with his paw. He slashed more rats with his claws. A few rats surrounded Twinstar. She was too scared to move. "Twinstar!" Grassfire yowled. He finished off all the rats.

Twinstar curled up beside Grassfire. "Twinstar, will you be my mate?" He asked. Twinstar smiled. "Yes." She replied. The rain stopped. "Come on, let's go back to camp." Grassfire said.


	4. Chapter 4

A moon later, Violetbreeze had given birth to Ashclaw's kits. Three she-kits and one tom. Twinstar padded into the nursery. The kits were curled up against their mother's belly, and were no more than a day old. "Twinstar, why don't you name one?" Violetbreeze asked. Twinstar looked at the four kits. The biggest she-kit was black, with silver paws. The second-biggest she-kit was dark red with black paws. The smallest she kit was ginger with white patches. The tom was brown. She decided to name the dark red she-kit with black paws. "The dark red she-kit with black paws will be named Robinkit." She said. Violetbreeze purred. "That's a wonderful name." Ashclaw padded into the nursery. "Ashclaw, would you like to name one of the kits?" Violetbreeze asked. "Sure, Violetbreeze." Ashclaw replied. "The tom will be named Owlkit." Ashclaw said. "That's a wonderful name, dear." Violetbreeze said. Grassfire and Leopardfur padded into the nursery. "Aww, the kits are so cute!" Leopardfur said. "Leopardfur, Grassfire, would you like to name one of the kits?" Violetbreeze asked. "Sure." Grassfire replied. "I'd love to!" Leopardfur exclaimed. Grassfire named the Black she-kit. "The black she-kit should be named Ravenkit." He said. Violetbreeze purred. "That's a nice name. Leopardfur, what about the ginger she-kit with white patches?" Violetbreeze asked. "Well, I'm trying to think of a bird I could name her after..." Leopardfur said. "How about Sparrowkit?" Twinstar suggested. "That's it! Sparrowkit is a perfect name!" Leopardfur said. "Come on, we should let the kits rest." Twinstar said. "How about we organize some hunting patrols?" Grassfire suggested. "Sure, Grassfire!" Twinstar replied.

When the kits were apprentices, Twinstar asked StarClan to give her a sign about which of the four of them was destined to be a medicine cat. So, StarClan did give her a sign. One night, she'd recieved a dream. In the dream she saw sparrows. That meant that Sparrowpaw was destined to become a medicine cat. "Sparrowpaw is destined to be our medicine cat! StarClan gave me a sign!" Twinstar yowled. Sparrowpaw shot out of the apprentices' den. "Really, Twinstar? I've always wanted to be a medicine cat!" She yowled. "Yes, Sparrowpaw. That means, I can give you your warrior name." Twinstar said. "Oh, thank you Twinstar!" Sparrowpaw padded off exitedly to tell her littermates. Twinstar padded up onto Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled. Violetbreeze and Leopardfur padded out of the warriors' den. Ashclaw, Grassfire and Troutfur followed. Robinpaw,Ravenpaw,Owlpaw and Sparrowpaw sat down near the others. Sparrowpaw could hardly sit still. "Cats of NightClan, I have organized a clan meeting today to recognize our medicine cat. Sparrowpaw, come and recieve your warrior name." Twinstar beckoned Sparrowpaw with her tail. The young cat dashed up onto Highrock. "I, Twinstar leader of NightClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a medicine cat in her turn." Twinstar continued. "Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Twinstar asked. Sparrowpaw replied without hesitation. "I do." Twinstar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I will give you your warrior name. Sparrowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sparrowflight. StarClan honors your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of NightClan." Twinstar said. "Sparrowflight! Sparrowflight!" The clan yowled her name proudly. Twinstar wanted to announce she was expecting Grassfire's kits. But Grassfire didn't know. 'Grassfire doesn't know that I'm expecting his kits. Should I announce it?' Twinstar thought. The clan had stopped yowling Sparrowflight's name. They were waiting for her to speak. "I have one more announcement to make." She yowled. She stared at Grassfire. 'I'll tell them, then while they're congratulating Grassfire I'll run.' She thought. "I'm expecting Grassfire's kits." She yowled. Grassfire's eyes were as wide as an owl's. The whole clan went to congratulate Grassfire. Twinstar padded away towards the river.

When Twinstar got to the river, she found a small cave under a small waterfall. She swam to the cave. 'Hopefully my scent is hidden.' She thought. Grassfire was worried. He couldn't find Twinstar anywheres. "I'm going to find Twinstar." He said. His clanmates were worried. "Should we come too?" Violetbreeze asked. "No. I'll go alone." He said, padding off towards the river.

Grassfire got to the river. He scanned it, hoping that Twinstar had hidden there. Suddenly, he saw Twinstar, who was poking her head outside the cave. "Twinstar!" He yowled. He plunged into the water and swam over. Twinstar backed up into the cave. Grassfire heaved himself up into the cave and shook all the water out of his fur. He padded over to Twinstar. "Twinstar, what's wrong? I'm happy that you're having kits." He said. "I just...I can't explain it." Twinstar sighed. "Come on, Twinstar. You have to go back to camp. You have to get your nest ready in the nursery." He nudged her. "But you can't be in the nursery with me!" Twinstar wailed. "Yes, I can." He reassured her. They both went back to camp.

Twinstar padded into the medicine den, her belly swollen with kits. They were due any day now, and Grassfire was getting concerned. "Hi Sparrowflight." She meowed hoarsely. Sparrowflight whirled around, her mouth full of herbs. "Twinstar! I've been expecting you. So, have you been having any pains yet?" Sparrowflight asked. "Well...small pains, but please don't tell Grassfire. He'll panick." Twinstar replied. Sparrowflight laughed. "I won't, Twinstar. He's been asking so many questions I'm afraid he'll eventually have a panick attack." Sparrowflight explained. "What questions did he ask?" Twinstar asked curiously. "He asked questions like" 'Will Twinstar be ok if she has four kits?' Or, 'Will she get sick?' Ugh, he is so annoying!" Sparrowflight sighed. "Well, I'll give you some borage. If you have any major pains, justy yowl if you need me, ok?" She added. "Ok. Bye Sparrowflight." Twinstar said hoarsely as she padded towards the nursery.


End file.
